


Conlang Dialogue: Dominion, Episode 211

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Dominion (Syfy) [13]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Lishepus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 211 of Syfy'sDominion. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 211 ofDominion.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Dominion (Syfy) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750744
Kudos: 3





	Conlang Dialogue: Dominion, Episode 211

LOOP  
Hello David.

TRANSLATION  
 _Sunkuriin ye Dawuud._


End file.
